Alduin's Return!
by KeepLovingStars
Summary: The Dragonborn died. Thus ending a warriors life. Life continued in Skyrim, peace from dragons and Alduin. But peace must sometimes be destroyed as Alduin has returned once again! The World Eater...but Skyrim's Savior has died, the Dragonborn of legend...or has he? Follow the new Dragonborn as she takes on Dragons and maybe a bit of love on the way. (SYOC CLOSED)
1. Chapter 1

The Dragonborn had died in battle protecting his home, a shrine was made for him, allies, friends ans loved ones visited his grave as everyone's hero, their savior had died. Time had passed across Skyrim, friends turning old or having children, or even dying in battle. Life was the same, the world was a never ending cycle of battle and a time to relax as dragons were gone. No more terrorizing, no shouts of dragon, or destroyed villages until...Alduin had returned.

His black wing and mighty power had returned, The World Ender has retuned! But alas, Skyrim's Dragonborn had been deceased, only pieces of bones, or was there another Dragonborn who would help them. Nevertheless, it was another long danger and fight that Skyrim had to go again as they were against both Alduin and the dragons.

_"I tell you, the Dragonborn comes...beware beware the Dragonborn comes..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Everyone! I am of course a total fan of Skyrim! *screams in delight* I really shouldn't have killed everyone off...ignoring that! This is a SYOC! So I'm accepting OC'S! So here's the submission form!<strong>

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Race:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Status:**

**Sexuality:**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color:**

**Hair Style:**

**Skin Color:**

**Height/Weight:**

**Age:**

**Scars/Tattoos/etc:**

**Build Body:**

**PERSONAL INFO!**

**Personality:**

**History before meeting Kajir:**

**Armor/Clothes:**

**Sleepwear:**

**Occupation:**

**How did OC meet Kajir:**

**Weapon(s):**

**Magic(s):**

**Summon(s):**

**Family:**

**OC'S opinion on Kajir:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Addictions:**

**Illnesses:**

**Secrets:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Werewolf/Vampire/etc:**

**Love Interest:**

**FIGHTING STYLE!**

**How do they fight:**

**What do they prefer best? (Combat/Magic/etc):**

**MAGIC AND STUFF!**

**Known Magic Spells:**

**Known Alchemy potions:**

**Resistance Attacks/Magic/etc:**

**Wanted?:**

**Other (if I forgot or you did):**

**And that's it now let me give you info on my OC!**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Kajir Nemocracy<strong>

**Nickname: Nemo**

**Race: Nord and hints of Kahjit**

**Gender: Female**

**Status: Dragonborn**

**Sexuality: Bisexual**

**Eye Color: Gold and Slitted**

**Hair Color: Dark black**

**Hair Style: Spiky and long, bangs on the side of her face in braids**

**Skin Color: tanned**

**Height/Weight: 5'8 124 pounds**

**Age: 19**

**Scars/Tattoos/etc: Three whisker marks on the sides of her cheek, claws on her hand and a scar across her nose horizontally, pointed ears**

**Build Body: Athletic and Muscular but not too much**

**PERSONAL INFO!**

**Personality: Kajir is very stubborn at some times and hates it when she is called a bastard as she was born from a Nord and Kahjit parents. She is quite playful and nice towards children, she is very cold towards strangers, criminals, and dragons, as well as flirts. She is quite happy if you get on her goodside, but on her bad side, she'll rip your head off.**

**History: Kajir lived a hard childhood as she was born from a Kahjit mother and Nord father, but that didn't stop her from having fun. She was remarkably smart in battle as she was accepted by one Winterhold guard, who taught her to defend herself. The guard left one day without a word but Kajir swore that she would find him/her, causing her to have a liking of the same sex. In her teen years, she left home to journey through Skyrim, leaving her parents in her village near a forest. At that time, Alduin had resurfaced and dragons came back to Skyrim, a small group of dragons fighting them back, but danger and evil was ahead. She had no idea she was the Dragonborn until she met one dragon, Odaviing. Here she began to journey across Skyrim to find someone help her stop Alduin.**

**Armor/Clothes: Iron Chest plate, Iron Gloves, Iron boots, and a brown cape that hides her face.**

**Sleepwear: a blue nightgown**

**Occupation: Traveler, Adventurer**

**How did OC meet Kajir:**

**Weapon(s): Dual Iron sword that has the magic of sharpness, making the swords sharper. As well as a Imperial Bow and Arrow**

**Magic(s): Is only able to conjure fire and ice magic**

**Summon(s): only a wolf**

**Family: Father- Unknown**

**Mother-Unknown**

**Likes: Children, Mead, sweets, adventure, traveling, people that accept her, cooking, and her friends**

**Dislikes: Murderers, Thieves, dragons, Alduin, bastards, her appearance, and underground burials**

**Fears: walking Skeletons and dead people**

**Addictions: Sweets**

**Illnesses: none**

**Secrets: She's the Dragonborn**

**Strengths: *can wield swords and bow and arrows**

***could cook**

***hunt**

***use one word of the Thu'm**

***and can use her Kahjit claws as backup weapons**

**Weaknesses: *can't handle dead people or walking skeletons**

***has a tendency of ignoring people**

***hates the Thane of Winterhold sometimes getting kicked out**

***could get to brash **

**Werewolf/Vampire/etc: none**

**Love Interest: always looking!**

**FIGHTING STYLE!**

**How do they fight: She uses her swords up close and her bow and arrow at a far off place**

**What do they prefer best? (Combat/Magic/etc): Combat as well as the Thu'm**

**MAGIC AND STUFF!**

**Known Magic Spells: Fireball, and Ice Blizzard**

**Known Alchemy potions: none**

**Resistance Attacks/Magic/etc: Resistance to poison and Ice magic**

**Wanted?: nope!**

**Other (if I forgot or you did): she loves sweets!**

* * *

><p><strong>That's all! Now I'm only accepting 7 OC'S so hurry fast before it closes!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: OC List

Kajir Nemocracy..._KeepLovingStar_

Regnar Snow-Chant..._ShinBP_

Jotaaj Qa'harr..._SANZOKU-RASSHU_

Okaos Nisifon..._The Jashinist231_

Artemis Snow Heart..._Ghost132_

Aldana Dormak..._Yamada07_

Julie Ekland..._666funtimes_

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the OC list! Phew! And I believe Skyrim should have a lot of SYOC stories! Nevertheless...the story will now begin in the next chapter. OC'S that people send me will be side characters...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Dragonborn

_"Skyrim legend tells of a hero known as the Dragonborn, a warrior with the body of a mortal and soul of a dragon, whose destiny it is to destroy the evil dragon Alduin."_

* * *

><p>In a tavern in riverwood, The Sleeping Giant Inn, in a wooden table sat a cloaked person drinking mead. The fire in the middle of the tavern created shadows and light, flickering across the tavern as drunken women and men sanged and danced. The cloaked person wore iron armor, but not a helmet as the cloak hoodie hid hisher face. The hand that held the bottled mead was tanned as the nails were clawed. The person sighed as he/she traveled a long journey across Skyrim. Dodging dragons and the Thalmor wasn't exactly easy. Pulling down the cloak hoodie, the light from the fire caught a glimpse of her face. Yes, the person was feeling seeing that her face structure was exactly feminine, their were whisker marks on her tanned cheeks, her eyes slitted like a cat as they were the color of gold. Her hair a dark black and spiky, reached her back, the bangs on the side of her face kept in a braid. She had a scar across her nose horizontally, seeing as it was made by a dagger.

"Ma'm, would you like to accompany an old man to *hic* to his bedroom?" A drunken man said as he gripped the girls armored shoulder. The woman looked at the man, glaring.

"Would you like your hand cut off sir?" She answered back as she growled, her teeth showing large cat like canines.

"Now, now...*hic* let's have some fun..." The drunken man said as he tried to reach the girls breast. Yes, he 'tried' but stopped as a clatter of wooden plates and broken mead and a Iron sword pointed at his neck stopped him. The people around the tavern looked at the commotion. The drunken man, who had tried to flirt with the girl, began to shake in fear.

"Sir I ask you again. Would you like me to cut your hands off?" The girl said threateningly as she stood up from the bench she was sitting on, the Iron sword never leaving the drunken man's neck.

"Oi Kajir! Stop scaring the customers, you've had your fun." The owner of the tavern, Orgnar, said as he was cleaning a fee mugs with a piece of cloth. The girl, Kajir, looked at him and then at the drunken man and nodded. Sheathing her sword, she took a step back and stared at the man.

"Get out before I change my mind." And taking the reasonable answer, the man stumbled and fled to the exit of the tavern. Walking towards the tavern counter, Kajir placed her hands on the counter and looked at Orgnar. "Is it not a bad year Orgnar?"

"Ay, it is. Dragons coming back...its these times where Skyrim needs the Dragonborn." Orgnar said as he set the clean mug under the cabinet that was under the counter. "I fear the end of Skyrim."

"Does not everyone?" Kajir added as she sat in a stool. Looking at her hands, she decided to ask a question. "Do you know of the Greybeards?"

"Greybeards? I believe they were monks living on top of the Throat of the World? Curious?"

"None at all. Are they not going to destroy the dragons?"

"I fear not. The Dragonborn was the one to destroy them. If there is one." said as he stretched. "My daughter is only three years old, and imagine the life she'll live with dragons."

"A very dangerous and exciting one?" Kajir said smirking as she drinked an open mead bottle that was on the counter. The time in Skyrim was nighttime, the only people awake were drunks, thieves and assassins. Sitting down, Kajir began to think of her home and her parents. 'May Talos protect them...and my home.' Kajir thought as she looked up and heard a large roar. "Orgnar did you hear tha-" Kajir was cut off as the ground shook, pieces of hay and wood falling from the ceiling, a few of them landing on people. Holding onto the counter, Kajir jumped off the stool and tried to balance herself straight up.

"DRAGON!" Shouts were heard outside the tavern. Kajir's face tightened, hearing the word Dragon. 'Damn!' Kajir cursed as the shaking stopped.

"Orgnar! Pass me the bow and some arrows!" Kajir called out. Orgnar, who had fallen on the wooden ground, grabbed the bow that was on the floor, as well as a stack of arrows. Throwing them to Kajir, who caught it swiftly, she loaded the bow and arrow ready to kill the dragon. "Orgnar stay here! I'll deal with the bastard!" Kajir ordered him as she jogged to the entrance of the tavern and kicked it open, the scenery of Riverwood being stuck to her eyes.

The homes and street were filled with ash and fire, a carriage filled with supplies on fire. Families and children ran away in search of refuge and to escape the dragon that was flying through the sky. One unlucky guard, was grabbed by the guard from a watchtower, and dropped from the sky as he landed on the Blacksmith's home with a splat. Screams of terror filled the once peaceful village.

"KILL IT!" Guards shouted as they fired arrow after arrow, a few hitting the dragon. The dragon, finally having enough of the mortals, flew down towards the village and landed on top of the watchtower. The fire, flickering, showed that he was indeed male, his scales purple and a bit of yellow, his horns protruding from his head to his long tail.

"**Mortals...**" It said as its long jaw moved uoup and down, smoke wavering around the air. "**You think you can kill a dovah? Ag Ahrk Aus...may your puny lives be consumed by Alduin.**" The dragon said as he was getting ready to burn the rest of the village.

"You bastard! I'll kill you and Alduin!" Kajir said as she shot an arrow at the dragon, the arrow stabbing its eye. The dragon roared in pain as one of its eyes were rendered useless and bleeding.

"**Boziik Joor...a very brave mortal! Let your soul be the first to be feasted by Alduin!**" The Dragon roared out as it blew a fireball at Kajir and the guards. Quickly rolling away, Kajir had jumped away from danger as she was behind the blacksmith's home wall. Only a few unlucky guards were burned to crisps. Kajir, seething in anger, climbed on top of the blacksmith home to the roof.

"Time to put an end to this dragon..." Kajir mumbled as she unsheathed her two Iron swords, light from the fire flickering off from the sword. Running at fast speed, the dragon noticed Kajir as he was flying through the air as he thought he killed her. Diving back down to the village, the dragon began to prepare another fire ball.

Kajir and the dragon sailed/ran to each other, both intending to kill. Arrows flew through the sky, fire flickered and burned the village as both warriors were preparing a finishing blow. Now at the end of the roof, Kajir jumped up as high as she can, the dragon near her. She brought back her sword to kill the dragon, but unknown to the dragon, Kajir had light blue light smoke wavering out of her mouth. And then...both Kajir and the Dragon released the powerful magic they held in.

"**RROOOOAAARR!**"

**"FUS ROO DAH!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! Hope you liked the first chapter! Review your thoughts!<strong>


End file.
